Sprites Awakening
by JinxieMyst
Summary: Kagome returns to the past as usual, but something is off. One thing broke into many, and now the balance of power has greatly changed. Is the shikon no tama the most of their worries anymore?
1. Chapter 1

She stood quietly, gazing down into the Well, her connection to and from her home era. The last time that caused the trip home was a need to replenish on bandages and ointments from her time. Truth be told, it was the best excuse, along with the promise of more ramen, to get away from Inuyasha.

Ever since Kikyo returned, it had been nothing but problem after problem. Inuyasha would often disappear at night, claiming to be off to scout for trouble or hunt game. She knew better, but never let on that she did.

' Kikyoh... Why does she have to keep attracting him away from us...? It's like she does it on purpose. But why? Does she hate us? '

Whatever the case, she had no time to worry about it. To be brutally honest, the whole subject shouldn't bother her at all. Obviously, Inuyasha had chosen who he wished to be with, and that was just fine by her. With the increasing insults, her tolerance decreased until she reached this point. Her mother noticed the change whenever Inuyasha was around, which in itself had become rare visits. But it was coming. It was fated to.

Bag packed, it was time to return after a good nights rest. Origionally, she planned to stay a few days, but something just seemed off. The feeling that normally came when a bad instance was about to surface, but it wasn't exactly bad. More like an extreme change in the order of how living had been there.

' Mom?! I'm heading back!'

She had chimed in a cheery voice, though it was obvious her mind was in another place. Bag over her shoulder, she jumped into the well, making the travel to the past back to her waiting companions. As usual, an impatient hanyou hurried her out, whining about the long absence  
when a duty had to be finished.

' Inuyasha, give it a rest already! You're always rushing us all over the place looking for the shards when nothing is going on! We're humans, ok? We can't do all this moving like you!'

' Well this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't screwed up and broken the damned thing in the first place! ' His arms crossed, gazing with indifference.

' Ugh! Inuyasha, you know very well that wasn't on purpose! I was new here!

I didn't know how to fight, or how to use a bow, or... or...! You know what...? I don't have to deal with this right now! SIT!'  
She walked over the hole his body made in the ground, ignoring his presence on the walk back to the village.

' Kagome! You're back!'

' Hey shippo!'

She smiled at her adopted kit. He always helped lighten her spirits after fights with Inuyasha. Though all this was nice, the feeling was still there and had only gotten worse. What was wrong here? Of course, it had to be Naraku. There had been no activity from him in the past few days, and with most of the jewel in his grasp, there was no doubt something was up. Normally it felt more  
intimidating, foreboding as if some one just insulted your friends mom in front of you and the fight was obviously coming. A giggle stirred her from the thought. Shippo was playing around with a dragonfly right as Sango and Miroku wandered over.

' All stocked up?'

' Yeah, but to be honest, I could have gone for a few more days away from Inuyasha! I swear, he gets worse every time I come back! He used to be better until...', she looked down, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

' Kagome, please just forget about it for now. We all know he's just trying to hold onto two things when there's only room for one! '

She could do nothing but walk away towards Kaede's hut in the village. Her mind was already on overload upon the return. The weird feeling, Inuyasha, and the duty to regain the jewel and stop Naraku. It just seemed she couldn't catch much of a break anywhere. Maybe if she focused her powers into her senses, that would help pinpoint any activity? Another interruption.

' Hey, Kagome! I got a bone to pick with you! '

'Sit.' She groaned, walking off into Kaede, with everyone following her, leaving behind an annoyed Inuyasha. Truth be told, no one wished to be around when he got started. It wore down on not only hers, but their patience as well.

That night came peacefully enough, if peaceful could be achieved with the circumstances. Miroku had tried a few grabs that night and was now  
'asleep' in certain terms. Inuyasha had been run from the hut after the threat of a few sits. That left the girls and Shippo, which finally left it more quiet. But everyone was on edge.

'So you guys feel it too?'

'Yeah... It's not too clear if it's truly evil, but something big is coming.'

'Hm... Do ye think it's one of Naraku's schemes?'

Kagome shook her head, brow furrowed in thought.

'No... We can tell the difference if that were the case... Though it doesn't seem too far from it. Maybe he is connected in some way? '

'Well we don't know anything else besides the feeling. Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.'

With shared nods, the conversation changed to more laid back form. No one knew more into things, so why trouble their minds more than needed at the present? As long as their guards were kept up, things would be alright and dealt with when the problems arose.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Author note of awesome: Just changing the speech quotes to " " instead of ' '. That was an oopsie on my part! -Dodges random objects- Those will most likely be used for thought bubbles later on! So, yeah... 3 ~~

~Naraku's POV~

After having so much of the jewel in his possession for a period of time, he had come to understand some of the abilities granted to him for free usage, all thanks to Kagome's screw up so long ago. The nearly completed jewel sat comfortably in his palm, eyes gazing over the small orb as his mind was deep in thought. He had spent much time thinking up on this plan, having Kagura and Kanna do some research and recovery of some well needed tools. This jewel here was quite powerful, indeed, and could not so easily be made again. However, it could be possible that one lesser jewel, or maybe more could be produced. Thought not as powerful, they could amount to the equivalent of at least a good chunk of shards in it's whole. Seeing how effective just a few were, it was worth the try.

" Kagura. Come here. "

" What is it you need, Naraku?" She responded after sulking in. It was obvious she hated being under the control, but had no path of freedom.

" Do you have what I asked for? Have they been placed? "

" Yes. They're currently unconscious inside the barrier you requested in the cave... "

He dismissed her with a nod, waiting until she left to gaze once more at the jewel. Despite the attitude, she was efficient in getting most jobs done, bar any mutt interference. His tools were in place, and that was all that concerned his focus at the moment. It was time to produce another jewel. Kagura was entrusted to acquire a decently strengthened miko and a few decent demons near her strength, but not too above it. She was no match for his control, so he would simply delve into the miko's mind swiftly to transfer the knowledge required to complete this creation. It wouldn't do to have a heroic miko do anything stupid, which wouldn't be anything more than disobeying his order.

The cave was in good distance from his new castle ground of hiding. The struggling power of a miko could be felt, reacting even unconsciously to the demon threat near her. Working quickly, he worked a simple spell of mind control to do as was needed before she woke, as did the demons, right on cue. Staying back, power hidden, he watched as the battle played out before the new intruding knowledge forced itself to the front of the miko's mind. Seeing no other way, she began, working to trap herself and the demons to save the lives of others from the threat.

During this time, the kami had been watching, angered by his attempt to create another of which they so deeply despised. Yes, with their will, the jewel would not succeed in it's creation, as it was the same path of that Midoriko took those many years ago they so recognized and frowned upon. But as the failed creation was about to erupt and anger Naraku, inevitable to give them smiles for the next decade, they sensed a new occurrence, though it was too late. Things were about to change, in a very rare way they never thought would happen in such a shred of luck. But as they took time to actually examine the demon type, it became apparent what they overlooked... Fire, wind, dark, earth, water... He had the demons wide ranged in their elements, which in normal cases, groups of regular demons in close vicinity would be gathered, not from different reaches. This was a problem. One larger than originally was to be fixed, and their chosen daughter, Kagome, would need to work harder. It was a new beginning to a brand new fight.

As the miko completed her task, Naraku noticed something was wrong. The formation of energy wasn't being fully sealed. It kept cracking and lashing about against itself in small burst that gradually grew in power, feeding off it's own bursts. It grew quickly out of hand until it erupted into a large surge of power, one of which he was yet to face in his years, quickly surrounding himself in a strong barrier that shook even with the help of the jewel. The light was bright but dulled down, just enough to see. There was a visible break in the fabric of that area. It caused the ground for miles upon miles to shake and tremble under the power. Glancing partially to the outside of the cave, he saw flashes of deceased walking aimlessly, adrift from their resting places. What had gone wrong? And what was to happen now...?


	3. Chapter 3

~~Kagome POV~~

She couldn't manage to sleep in the state her mind was in currently and found the elder tree to sit under. As expected, Inuyasha left once it appeared that everyone was fast asleep for the night. It upset her. Did he even stop to think for a moment that they could be in danger? That he should maybe stay with his group just in case? Apparently not as he is obviously off somewhere with Kikyoh doing Kami knows what. Hell knows she could care less.

Just starting to fall asleep, there was a sudden burst, forcing her eyes open from shock. It appeared to be an opening in the sky...? It closed, but then others opened and shut at random around the sky. It was nothing but fits and surges of energy, unstable and boundless. The ground itself shook in a continuous humming in response. The villagers had woken, all in a slight panic as to what may be happening. Miroku and Sango joined her, Shippo already having found her immediately as this started, yet she didn't notice from all the rush around them.

As they had to yell to talk to each other, the conversation was paused in an instance. Forms of the deceased were fading in and out of this world.. Wandering by them with no true purpose, seeming to notice them but just not care. Stronger deceased seemed to break free of deaths grip, taking the chance to live again, but only a great few were strong enough to do so.

Gazing up at the skies, it was unnerving... The breaks continued, but inside the gaps left were holes into what seemed to be other realities. They could clearly pick out strange creatures peering in, yet not daring to venture. Whatever happened was causing the natural barrier between worlds, so to speak, to weaken and shatter in and out. A large crackle of lightning signaled more. There were storms formed in small clumps in random parts of the skies for reaches... Yet there were calm clouds... There were clear skies. It was night, graced by a full moon. But a bit away from it was positioned a red moon of larger proportions. But it was not completely dark. On the other side of the sky was the time of day, sun shining bright in it's position high above all else. The heat was intense, yet at points it would suddenly become quite cold, but return to a normal temperature.

As the skies battled for control, the breaks became more focused and began releasing large flashes of light, which streaked down to the ground creating large booms of sound. This worsened the shaking planet, the air tightening and loosening up in a rapid pattern. It began to get real dizzy for the group as they started to lose focus. The raging energies were too much and soon, one by one, they collapsed as the scene continued. Only the Kami were able to watch on in part awe and apprehension as there creation was changed so drastically. This went on for a good hours length of time before it all suddenly slowed to a stop. The fabric managed to repair itself, allowing all else to regain normal function. Night reclaimed it's rightful time as the sun shied away. The storms dispersed into harmless puff clouds. Not a single creature had managed to stay up during the occurrence.

~~Naraku POV~~

He had to leave the cave as the break threatened to swallow him inside, though the sight outside was worse. Everything natural had become unnatural. The forces working against one another in groups, all out at once when they shouldn't be. It weakened him. This energy was overwhelming, and was the cause of him. But the jewel kept him up a bit longer to witness the streaks of light crashing into the ground. One had landed not too far from his own person, creating quite the crater, he would have assumed. But he was wrong. The energy just caused a loud noise of impact against the energy already formed in the dense area. The light was blinding... Barely able to be seen into. Covering his eyes, a small glance was managed. Wings... He was able to pick out wings before the being took notice of him. A sharp hit and he was out cold as whatever it was obviously recognized him as one of evil intent.

What happened thereafter is unknown to him, until the moment he awoke. Even as he did, he could not focus on anything unless using full effort. The other night's occurrence had him weak to an alarming state, and all that mattered now was to reach his castle for rest. It took a decent amount of effort, but reaching his room was a bliss he hadn't felt in quite some time. This gave him time to focus his mind on what had happened the other night when his plan to create another jewel had gone horribly wrong. The images were too unique to be forgotten by the hit that sent him to sleep. Thinking back to that hit... The being that took advantage of his weakened state would pay dearly for that cheap shot. Whatever it was had wings like that of an angelic bird and the body of a human. That's all he could see in the blinding light. But oddly enough, it didn't seem to be demon at all, nor was it a human. It seemed to be a new species entirely. This meant it had to be fought physically and without much aid of miko energy.

His brow furrowed, deep in thought. This could prove to be to his advantage against the group if he could absorb such a being into himself. This could grant him ultimate immunity to the wretched girl's powers, including Kikyoh, that undead clay puppet he used to care for. Yes. That other plan had, indeed, failed, but a new one had been found in it's place fast enough, so not all was lost after all. Now, to figure out where Kanna and Kagura had ended up so they could do some recon for him as he recovered and plotted full length of the details.

Unknown to him in his distraction, there was a certain dragonfly outside a window of his castle, watching all of this. Its' wings hummed softly, taking in the sight of the being. It had been nearby when the attempt of his old plan had failed... Where it died and began its' new existence. It was time to leave and examine more into the new world the dragonfly already held understanding of by default. In a blur, it was a long distance from the castle, quite out of the view of anyone that may have noticed it.

' Time to set things in motion for the Kami~'


	4. Chapter 4

~~Kagome POV~~

She woke sore. Something furry was clinging to her stomach... Shippo! She forced herself to regain focus, gazing down with concern at the kit, relieved to see him just fine. Sango and Miroku were near her as well, seeming to stir awake right after her. At the present, her mind couldn't remember what happened to leave them laying here like this... It was still just a blur, but the feeling was gone at least.

" Wait, that feeling is gone! " She pipped up, forcing to her feet as Shippo cling to her, still in a daze.

" What do you mean, Kagome...? "

" That feeling from the other day! It was there and got worse... But now it's gone!"

Once everyone was up and mostly awake, they registered what she had said, noticing that had proved very true. The feeling was gone, but so was the feeling of the world they knew. It was the same, but different... New energies existed, and not anything to be taken for granted either. They were great in power, in concentrated groups placed in certain area's. The morning had brought on a new scent as well... The source had to be nearby, whatever it was. But Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. Regardless of how he had taken to acting lately, with how it was now, they needed him around. It wasn't as long as a wait that they would have figured, however. Kagome was pleased about this, but something else was making her feel better for some odd reason. Inuyasha seemed upset, however... Deeply.

" Welcome back, Inuyasha. Enjoy your visit with Kik-" He cast a sharp glance at them all, creating instant silence.

It would appear that something had gone wrong involving Kikyoh the other night... And suddenly Kagome was certain what it was. With a slight gasp, she looked at Inuyasha. Not just a glance, she really looked at him. His eyes were a bit red in tint, the result after tears. He had cried over Kikyoh... Something happened that past night that caused her end, that was certain. Kagome had an extra boost in energy because her soul had been returned in full with Kikyoh's passing. Part of her felt sorry for Inuyasha. But to be honest with herself, they were all better off. Kikyoh didn't belong in this world in the state she was bound, feeding off the souls of innocent girls just to keep moving. Now their souls were put to rest, as well as hers. Kikyoh deserved the rest. Though Inuyasha would obviously beg to differ. He could see the looks in their eyes as they were silent. He didn't enjoy it, obviously. But he refused to speak on the topic and walked past them, headed to the area of the new scent. They let him get in front before walking after him. Shippo hopped down to walk beside them all, needing the stretch.

" Kikyoh is gone, huh, Kagome?" Sango had inquired, looking over at her adopted sister. Kagome responded in a nod, then spoke.

" Yes. I feel the part of my soul she had is back... It must have happened that night when everything went crazy. Whatever happened... "

~~Inuyasha POV~~

They nodded in agreement, glancing up ahead at a stiff Inuyasha, who was still clearly quite upset about the whole thing. He knew she was dead and didn't belong, but that didn't stop him from caring... From feeling bad that he owed her in some way. It happened the other night during another visit. They sat under a tree, wrapped up in each others arms after a moment of shared affection. They had done this for some time now after the shocking return. He almost couldn't believe it when it happened... Kikyoh... His first love. It was a risky move, but he went for it none the less. Then Naraku had to come along and mess things up.

Now he's lost her a second time... To some large heat. It had been a streak of light that landed not too far in front of them, partially blinding their eyes. But even though it couldn't be truly seen just yet, the heat was unmistakable. Like a focused heat puff from an active volcano... The being seemed to find Kikyoh a disturbance, mentioning something about how she didn't belong here! That's when he found himself knocked away as the creature did something to her... When he woke later that day, the being was gone, but it was clear what it had done. The vision of a pile of ashes became quickly blurred by his tears, throat too stiffened to let out a pained cry he felt with his entire self. It killed her. How dare it take judgement of her life in its' filthy hands! He would get revenge...

But the focus at the moment was the new scent. It was quite obvious something huge went on while they all blacked out from the pressure, or other instances. New species roamed these lands, and to find one was to find connection to the next. Then the next. He growled, fists balled up. The links would eventually lead him to the species of the thing that killed Kikyoh... He would have his revenge.

~~Shippo POV~~

He followed beside Kagome quietly, as the group had grown while following Inuyasha. To be honest, he was glad Kikyoh was gone. Though they didn't know what happened to her, they weren't chancing asking the obviously angered hanyou. So for now, the silent walk was in order. The other night kept him preoccupied anyway. All that energy just didn't belong here. Though the large bursts ended, the result was loud and clear. Hopefully these new species weren't trying to take over everything. He really hoped they were peaceful! They had enough trouble with demons as it was, especially Naraku. Speaking of which, what was that spider up to? Nothing had come of him recently... Did he cause this on accident? It was possible.

He cast a glance at the others, all stiff and in their own thoughts. But at least they were alright, thought it seemed they barely noticed one another...

He sighed, ' As if we didn't have enough to worry about! Now this happens and we have no idea what's going on! Hm? What's that?'

The thought was answered by the hum of wings. Bug wings. Weirdly enough, the sound was familiar to that of the dragonfly from the other night. He glanced around.

' No hostile demons nearby! If I stay close...' He nodded and sneaked off after the source of the noise. There were a trail of bushes that occasionally shook, following the noise. It seemed to be leading him on, and he noticed it was towards the area the group was heading to on the trail. This was some sort of short cut, but why was it leading him? It didn't seem to be a trap...

As he hopped out of the final bush, a large field of unique flowers lay in front of him, surrounded by trees and two trails connecting at the sides. But these flowers were new... Nothing that he'd seen before. Some were normal sized, as other reached higher up, taller than him by a large amount. Though it seemed still, he could sense energy inside the field. Something was hiding from him-

" Ahh!", he fell back as a face popped up in his.

The being was hovering upside down, watching him curiously. It was a human... with dragonfly wings? No, it didn't have the feel of a human... She flipped and straightened, feet lightly touching down on the tips. Her pants were like Sango's, but thinner, and seemingly softer to the touch. A top that seemed more like a half shirt covering, and skin hugging, sleeves cut off. Though her feet were uncovered, curved and mixed with different colors of blue's, green's, pinks', and purple's... Same with her hands, wings, and tail. The tail had to be a good five feet in length, same as her wings. Two feelers hung freely, beginning from the center of her forehead and curling down, one to each side of the face. Pointed ears. Her mid back length hair was jet black with a mix of purplish and blueish tints. But her eyes... They were the most interesting eyes he had ever seen! One was purple, outlined blue, with pink pupil. The other was pink, outlined blue, with purple pupil. The main of her skin tone was a very light brown.

' She looks so colorful... Oh! I've been staring for a while!' He flailed his arms, realizing this suddenly. She seemed to know but not care, smiling carefree.

" Who are you...? " He finally got up.

" You don't remember me? We met just the other night! Before all this happened, anyway. "

" So you are that dragonfly... But how...? "

She shrugged. " I'm not sure... I was near the center of what happened and some energy mixed with me from another dimension, it seemed... I don't fully understand all of what happened... But I know there's a species that might! I'm Evahn, one of the- Oh!"

Evahn vanished in a blur of color. The speed she held surprised him.

~~Kagome POV~~

She had enough of thinking for one day, just wanting to find this scent source and take a nap.

" Geez, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a nap to help clear my mind a little..."

They nodded in agreement, all feeling still a bit fatigued from the night before. But Kagome suddenly became alarmed. Shippo hadn't answered. Glancing around, he was no where to be seen!

" Shippo?! Shippo! "

" Huh? He's not here! "

The group had been so lost in thought, their surroundings had been ignored in their walk. Even Inuyasha was a bit startled, having lost focus himself.

" Keh! I'm sure the little fur ball is alright! Let's keep going. Probably ran off to play or something. "

" Inuyasha! We have to find him! What if something bad happens to him?! "

" Then it's his own fault for running off, Ka Go Me! Now lets keep going, already! "

Why did she even bother anymore...? With an angered huff, she ran past Inuyasha, having sensed Shippo nearby in the field they were headed to. It was strange... She sensed another presence right in front of him, and though he seemed startled, the being didn't seem to be hostile. This helped to ease worry. Running was heard behind her. Sango and Miroku chose to follow, also worried for the kit. It was nice to have the two of them there who understood situations and actually cared, unlike a certain pain in the ass!

As they neared, a soft feminine voice was heard just barely, but as they ran out into the open, only Shippo stood there, looking around confused at the sudden absence.

" Shippo! Are you alright?" She came to a stop near him, catching the kit in a hug. He snuggled happily into her arms.

" Yes, I'm fine! But where did she go...? She must have been nervous when you guys were running in and left... "

Miroku walked up to them, glancing around at the unique field. " Who? I don't sense anyone here... "

" It's hard to sense her, since she isn't a demon! I was about to find out what she is, but you guys scared her off... "

He hadn't mentioned about what she was, and as they focused on the wrong area's, Evahn hovered high above the group, masking her power. Just as she decided the group was safe, Inuyasha barged in, throwing a fit about how they all ran off and left him behind.

'...Yeah, I'm not going down there right now...' Evahn thought to herself. That voice was too loud and obnoxious for her to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

~~Evahn POV~~

There she was, hovering lazily above the group, quite unknown in presence as the loud hanyou went on about this and that... Yes, she could listen in closely, if it were important, which this was far from it. It proved to be a bit annoying to her, however, as there were many things to discuss. Quite a few of those concerned her and beings close in relation to her person. Then the spider hanyou she had watched so close after the rebirth. She smiled, rocking back and forth, much like a leaf in the wind.

' Oh, what fun~ Dangerous, yes, but fun none the less! Hm? Power surge...' She glanced over in a far off direction, deciding to take a look.

In a few flashes, she raced with ease through the skies, landing in a tree as to watch the source that caught her attention. It was easy for her to travel, since she had excellent control of wind, so much so that she helped regulate it at times. Second nature? Body form and visibility control.

It seemed to be a demon, in looks like that of the loud hanyou, but neater. More mature... Who was this powerful demon?

" Lord Sesshoumaru!" A little girl piped up, running up to face the demon. He glanced down in acknowledgement.

" Rin. Are you unharmed?" His face was still, showing no emotion. It was strange to Evahn... And slightly unnerving.

" Yes! What happened? This Rin fell asleep... Did you manage to stay up, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced off into the distance, seeming to sense something, even though Evahn had kept her energy hidden.

" Run along with Jaken, Rin. But do not stray too far." He avoided the question.

" Yes sir! " Rin ran off with some weird looking toad creature, who was apparently named Jaken. Though he didn't seem too happy about watching over the overly hyper girl. Evahn thought her pretty cute, to be honest.

" You can come out now."

' ...What...?' She glanced back to see his gaze set firmly on her spot. It seemed this one was able to sense her a lot easier than the others had been. But it wasn't wise to keep this 'lord' waiting, so in a flash, she hovered in front of him. Normally someone would have jumped or flinched. He remained unmoved. It seemed she was being inspected.

" Uhm..."

" Why were you watching us?"

" I was curious. I'm always curious about things I don't know about. Including people."

" Hn."

It seemed he was checking if she were a threat in anyway. A few more silent moments passed when she finally huffed in boredom, letting down her hold on her energy, it suddenly hitting his senses in a strong blast. His eyes flickered a deeper color, not expecting such a surge of energy. In response, he let his flow free and stared blankly at the quickly empty spot in front of him.

' Ok, back to the trees I go! That's too much power for me to feel comfortable around! This Lord is no joke... Wait. He seems similar in looks to Inuyasha... Are they related?'

He didn't move and neither did she. More like a standstill than anything else.

" Are you related to that Inuyasha?"

" Hardly. My half breed half brother, born of a human. "

" Hanyou... I see. " 'Why is he so close to the group when he obviously wants nothing to do with his brother?'

" Your name? "

" Evahn. And I can see the question in your eyes, thought its hard to find any emotion forum you... I am a Dragonfly sprite. Not a demon. I am a watcher and a guide. "

" Guide? Watcher? Are you spying for Naraku? " His eyes narrowed.

She could only smirk to herself mentally. With his uncertainty, she could take control of his image of her, to her advantage. There needed to be no sense of danger from her, and a sort of indifference. Naraku, that spider... He seemed to have many enemies, and she made note to remember that.

" No. I work for no demons. I am just a free floating sprite of curiosity, Lord Sesshoumaru. But I have a question for you. Why linger so close to the group of your disliked brother? Certainly you have better things to do? "

" That is none of your concern. What I do and where I go is my own business. We're done here."

With that, he made his leave. She couldn't help but gaze at his form... Swaying silver hair like silk. But that was not the focus. It was obvious, though barely, that Inuyasha was either more important to Sesshoumaru than he put on, or someone in his group had his eye. Call it instinct, which she usually followed correctly, but there were many side connections to be explored. And in order to guide the groups to the goals she saw approaching, there was much to learn. Time to return to Inuyashas pack, so to speak.

~ Kagome POV ~

They just began to get answers when Inuyasha decided to butt in and throw another fit for not getting his way. Honestly, to get mad over their concern for Shippo's safety? Sometimes it seemed his brain was working backwards...

" Inuyasha, give it a break already! Shippo is apart of this group, so of course we'll run off to make sure he's ok! "

" Tch! Toldja he'd be fine! Just playing in the field we were headed to anyways... "

Shippo huffed in annoyance.

" Good going! Now that girl is gone! "

" The hell are you talking about?! Theres no one around here but us! You're seeing things. Must still be from the other night."

Kagome calmly sighed, uttering ' Sit '. While the loud thud happened, the attention of the concious group was on the kitsune. With a small huff, he tried too explain to the group about the mystery girl. The group seemed understanding, but Kagome was concerned about that onfa hard fact. The fact that this being wasn't a demon. This meant that if she was hostile, they would have to learn her abilities fast. Further more, if there were more of her kind.

Glancing around the field as the rest of the group pondered the information in their own silence, she swore to sense movement, but couldn't pinpoint or identify the energy. This made it worse. What were these beings?

" Shippo... She came to you willingly, right? Think you can call her back? We need to know what we're dealing with... "

" Dont worry Kagome! She was nice to me! I doubt she'll be any troub- Waah! "

The group tensed but froze, noticing a strange girl now holding a laughing Shippo. She had a silly air around her, calming. There was a light humming sound from the large wings extended from her back.

" You guys wished to see this dragonfly? "

Kagome nodded, a determined glint in her eyes, which had the dragonfly smiling wide.

" Who are you? What are you? Did you result from whatever happened the other night? What happened anyway? "

The girl just hovered lazily, contempacting all the questions that were asked. She was about to repeat herself, or atleast check if the being heard her when she finally responded.

" I'm Evahn, a sprite. Sortof like a guardian in some ways... I was created from that event the other night. You see, someone attempted to recreate some jewel of power... Though it wouldnt be nearly as strong, if the method was perfected, each single jewel would serve as a good power source. Through the manipulation of a decent miko forced to deal with a number of demons, thus instilled with the knowledge, in subconscious, of the same methoused by Midoriko, that the jewel would be made. But an unseen occurrence took place instead. And before you ask, I was there during the whole thing... Back when I was just a simple insect. The Demons gathered were all different elemental types. This caused a chain reaction, causing a rip in space time itself, the disruption causing more rifts, doors into other dimensions. Thus elements fixed, and the original rift died down, as if it were never there, but the effects remain."

~ Evahn POV ~

During her speech of the truth, the scanned their eyes closely. It seemed part of them could believe what was being said, but how to deal with that fact and where to start had baffled them. Thats where she came in. It's her job, as a sprite of guidance, to put them in the right path. Now the trick was to avoid further questioning to a later time. They had work to do.

" Now, before you ask anything else, I have a favor to ask, since I offered all that information to you. There is some trouble brewing not too far from here. It seems the villagers of homes connected to one larger village is becoming unruly under the current lord of the lands. They're causing disruption in the forests. These whispers I hear quite well. Is that alright? Besides, I don't know everything... And maybe you'll find more answers, seeing as how this randomly began..."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, looking her over. Besides the look of a lecher, he was unsure.

" How do you know all of this? It seems you know too much just to be a coincident, though I'm grateful for your taking the time to inform us... "

" Monk, you guys just have to trust me, don't you? I'm the only lead you've got. Now hurry... It's off to the east of here. "

With that, she placed Shippo down, suddenly vanishing in a blur of color.

~ Kagome POV ~

That scene didn't help much. In a way, it did. But just seeing Evahn... Feeling her power, especially when she made her leave with speed near unrivaled. She could only hope the being was really on their side and not another person working for Naraku. Speaking of which...

' So Naraku is after more power again... But to make more jewels? Is he insane?! Now there's a new race, maybe more, and he's got new ways to gain power... We have to hurry and figure this out! '

Inuyasha finally huffed, turning in the direction pointed out.

" Lets hurry. She didn't smell like a liar. But I bet she held something back from us... Seems she's leading us on purpose. "

" Well either way, we have to find out more about this ourselves. If naraku is apart of this and wanting to find more methods of power, we have to stop him! Could you imagine if he absorbed her? "

Inuyasha huffed in response. It was clear to the whole group that it was the main focus, but they were afraid of what they might find.

Hidden once more in the trees, Evahn smiled wide. She ofcourse knew what would happen. Sausen would appreciate their help. As for now, she had a tribe to lead and inform. Kagome would be certainly busy within the ranks... The gods had high hopes for her.

' I cant shake the feeling I'm being watched...! But I won't bring it up now.. Anything I say would just annoy Inuyasha... I never thought I'd hope Kikyoh was here to soothe him! Grouch... '


End file.
